


A family portrait

by Fallingstar8675



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Artist Damian Wayne, Fluff, Milkshakes, Sibling Bonding, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:06:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingstar8675/pseuds/Fallingstar8675
Summary: Damian just wanted to draw. But it seems that his siblings unknowingly distract him from his model. This may work in his advantage
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	A family portrait

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is one of my first posts so I'm sorry if it isn't good and I would appreciate constructive feedback but i don't want anyone to be rude. Thanks.

Damian was curled up in a chair in one of the designated family rooms in the manor silently sketching. Art was one of the few things that he found that truly relaxing and with his line of work as well as his annoyingly loud family members, relaxation was hard to come by. Unfortunately, with a family as big as his, his alone time was soon interrupted by a certain redhead.

"Hey there Dami, doing some sketches I see," Barbara said as she took a seat on the couch opposite Damian.

"First of all Gordon, do not call me Dami and second of all I am quite obviously sketching," Damian grumbled, not looking up from his sketch pad. His pencil, however, was just hovering over the paper. Not that he would admit it but he was struggling to think of something that he was interested in drawing. He wanted to draw but he just didn't have any motivation to do so. He didn't like anything he had done so far so he ripped the page out and threw it in the trash can without looking. Barbara watched curiously and took the piece of paper from the trash to open it to have a look. 

"Aww Dami, this is good why are you throwing it away?" Barbara asked as she continued to look at the paper. It was filled with half-finished drawings of many things. There was; Alfred's flower garden, birds, Gothams skyline, Titus, Batcow and many more. Even if they weren't finished the amount of dedication and detail that Damian puts into his drawing meant that they looked incredible.

"Not that its any of your business Gordon but I lost interest in drawing them. I can't seem to think of anything to draw that would challenge me." He said as he finally stopped looking at the blank page in front of him and looked at Barbara. She seemed to be thinking of something that Damian could draw that would meet his standards. She looked back at the page and notices that there weren't any people on it. She was silent for a minute until a lightbulb went off in her head and she looked giddily at Damian. 

"I know. Why don't you draw me?" She asked as she fixed her hair and sat up straight as to pose for him.

"Why do you think that would I would want to draw you?" He scoffed as he looked at her trying to find a way to sit comfortably while sitting so that Damian could easily see her.

"You wanted a challenge, right? Besides you haven't drawn a person in a while so it will challenge you" She smirked as she found the sweet spot and put on a huge smile looking ready for Damina to get started. Damian was going to argue and complain but he kept quiet as she was right. He wanted to draw and he hadn't drawn a person in a while. He liked to have references when he sketched but people tended to move while he drew so it was hard to make them as detailed as he would like. 

Taking a deep breath in and releasing it he gave in and started to draw Barbara without complaint. He'll pretend that he didn't see her grin grow bigger as he did. After 30 minutes of sketching, he had completed most of the picture. He had the basic outline of her body now all he had to do was add in the details of her face and clothes. Before he could start though that's when they were interrupted by not one, not two but all of his sibling. Looking at the milkshakes in their hands he deduces that that was the reason that they hadn't been disrupted until now.

"Hey, Dami, Babs, we got you guys milkshakes," Dick said as he handed a vanilla one to Barbara and set a strawberry one on the table next to Damian. Then everyone took a seat. Since Bruce was a billionaire his couches could fit a lot of people. But that didn't stop the kids from draping themselves over each other and intertwining their limbs. First, there was Duke who was sipping on his cherry milkshake, then Tim who started to talk about his latest idea for improvements to the Batcomputer with the straw of his cappuccino milkshake still in his mouth. Next was Stephanie Jason and Babs, Stephanie had her back leaning on Tims's shoulder and legs stretched out onto the couch while sipping her bubblegum milkshake. Jason, always the rebel, was sitting upside down with his legs over the back of the couch. He had one hand holding his chocolate milkshake and the other holding Steph's legs that were draped over his stomach. They were discussing which was the superior flavour of milkshake. Then there was Barbara and Cass. Babs thanked Dick for the milkshake before she started to tell Cassandra how much she liked her new ballet routine. Cass smiled kindly and continued to sip on her peach shake nodding to the one-sided conversation. Finally, there was Dick. Sipping on his oreo shake Dick had his head resting on Cassandra's thighs, his torso on Babs and one leg intertwined with Steph while the other was hanging off of the couch, occasionally poking Jason in the face.

Damian started to get frustrated. He was almost finished drawing and the rest just had to go and ruin it. Now Babs was sat in a different position with numerous limbs blocking his view. However, he had to admit that he quite liked drawing Babs. He didn't want to stop just because of his rowdy siblings. That was when an idea came to him just like the one that Barbara had had before. Taking a quick sip of his milkshake he picked up his pencil and started to draw once more.

An hour later when the commotion was just starting to quieten down was when Dick asked a question to the whole group. Damian wasn't listening though as he was too invested in the drawing. " Hey, Babs what were you and Lil'D doing while we were out?" Dick asked as everyone turned to Babs for an answer.

"Oh. Well, when I came in here I saw Damian was drawing but he was having trouble figuring out exactly what to draw so I told him to draw me. Not long after he started you guys came in." That's when she turned to look at Damian " Hey Damian, hows the picture coming along?" As she asked the others turned to look at the youngest as well. Feeling their eyes on him Damian looked up and answered.

"Well it was fine at first but then you moved positions once the others returned and got in the way." He scoffed but continued before anyone could apologise for getting in his way. They knew how Damian felt about his art and they didn't want to purposefully get in the way of it. " However, I was quite enjoying drawing Gordon so I didn't want to stop. That's when I got a brilliant idea." He stated proudly as he turned his sketchbook around to show they all what he had done. They were all taken back at the picture Damian showed them. It was all of them. It almost looked like a photo with the amount of detail put into it. There were small details like the wrinkles in their clothes to the finer details such as the small lines on Dicks face as he laughed at something or the little droplets falling off of their drinks. They felt touched. To Damian, his art was his way of escaping. Whether it be from his nightmares, memories of his past or anything else. It was precious to him and they knew to respect that. Duke was the first one to snap out of it and smile at Damian.

"Aw, Damian that looks great" That seemed to snap the others out of it as well. Jason spoke up next." Yeah, demon, you made me look badass" He said as he started to sit upright again. Dick quickly shot off of the girls and ran to Damian to give him a big hug whether he liked it or not. Squeezing Damian as tight as he could without getting in the way of the book.

"Awwww Dami, it's perfect. You should show B and Alf, they'll love it." Dick said as he let go of Damian and looked back at the picture completely mesmerised by it. It just so happened to be that moment when both Alfred and Bruce walked in. 

"Hey boys, girls, what are you doing in here?" Bruce asked as he looked at all his kids. Having them all in the same room for a long period was never a good idea. Unfortunately, he had to learn the hard way.

"Dami was drawing Babs but then we came back from out milkshake trip and messed up the shot so Dami decided to draw all of us instead and honestly it is the best picture I have ever seen," Stephanie answered as she saw both Bruce and Alfred look at the sketchpad. Their features softening as they saw it.

"Master Damian, it is truly a wonderful piece. You've perfectly captured each of their personalities." Alfred remarked as he walked over and patted Damian on his shoulder. Damian was starting to get embarrassed by all the praise but didn't let it show.

Bruce walked up and took the sketchbook from Damian to have a closer look. He smiled as he looked at his children being carefree for once. As he looked he made a decision.

"You know what Damian. I'm going to keep this in my office." 

"What?" Damian said as Bruce started walking away with the picture, Damian following him. 

"Father no you can't. That's private. Give it back. Stop walking away from me." The others laughed as Damian tried and failed to get his sketch back. To this day that picture is still in Bruce's office.


End file.
